Shaba
Shaba is a male cub of Simba's Pride, that is the surrogate brother of Nyota. He is a secondary character in the "Star and Lion Guard Adventures" series. Background Early Life Shaba was born to lions Jiwe and Safira shortly before the birth of Kiara. As the oldest male cub in the pride, he's charged with looking out for all the other cubs. Shaba became close with Nyota after seeing as she had no family other than her adoptive guardian Rafiki, becoming something of a surrogate brother to her. He often babysat Nyota and Kion when they were young cubs when Rafiki and Simba had royal duties to attend to, and was the first to speculate a romance between the two in the future. Personality Shaba is a responsible and mature cub, taking on the responsibility of looking after the younger cub's in the pride. He's also protective over his surrogate sister Nyota, voicing his concern once he learned she was a part of the Lion Guard, fearing she could get hurt. Although, once he learned that KIon personally asked her to join, Shaba's concern lessened. As Nyota's surrogate big brother, Shaba tends to be a bit over protective of her. He also tends to tease Nyota about her close friendship with Kion. Physical Appearance Shaba bears a similarity to the late king, Mufasa. His fur is copper in color, his underbelly, paws, and muzzle are a lighter shade of copper, and his mane-tuft and tail-tuft are a rust-red and his eyes are emerald green. Shaba is slender in frame and muscular in build. In season three of Lion Guard Adventures, Shaba has grown in size and build, appearing more slender yet muscular. His mane is fuller, though not as bushy as Simba's. He is shown to reach the height of Simba's shoulders, implying he's in his teens to early adulthood. Role in Series The Roar's Return Shaba first appears in this pilot film. He's first seen basking in the sun, when Nyota accidentally lands on him while playing Baobab Ball with Kion and Bunga. He rolls his eyes and scoffs as he watches her play with her two friends. Shaba later appears in a scene when Nyota is telling him about the Lion Guard and how she and the others were chosen by Kion to defend the Pride Lands. At first, Shaba is concerned for Nyota's safety, but gradually warms up to it, once seeing how happy it seemed to make her. He's next seen standing next to Tiifu, Kiara, Simba, Nala, and Rafiki watching Kion and the new Lion Guard chase Janja and his clan out of the Pride Lands. Shaba's final appearance in the film is during the epilogue when the Lion Guard is patroling throughout the Pride Lands, helping various animals while the closing song "Here Comes The Lion Guard" plays in the background. He is shown smiling, seeing his little sister happy with her new position on the Lion Guard. Lion Guard Adventures Season One Season Two Season Three Relationships Nyota Gallery Trivia * His name means "Copper" in Swahili. ** His named family members have Swahili translated names for rare metals or gemstones. *** His father's name, Jiwe, means "Stone" *** His mother's name, "Safira" means "Sapphire" *** His maternal uncle's name, "Zumaridi" means "Emerald" * It's revealed in the season two episode "The Ukumbusho Tradition" that Shaba's maternal uncle was a member of Scar's Lion Guard as the Keenest of Sight, and he was mates with the Wisest, named Tishala. * His relationship with Nyota is much similar to the relationship between Mina A. and Vengie D. (being close best friends they're practically family) Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs